


Christmas Past

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Rose stumbles upon the Doctor's stash of Christmas decorations.





	Christmas Past

The Doctor grimaced when he saw Rose carting a box labeled 'XMAS'. "Oi, what are you doing with that?"

"Thought we could decorate this place up a bit. You know, give it some of the ole Christmas cheer." Rose winked.

The Time Lord's lips drew into a thin line. "No." He said firmly.

"What?" She exclaimed, setting down the box. Rose pouted, beginning to take out items from the box. "I mean look at this… _cool_, vintage stuff. What is this anyway?"

"Put that back!" The Doctor yelled, pointing a finger at his companion. "That's a genuine 19th century Swarovski Crystal miniature Christmas Tree! That's irreplac—"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your… whatever kind of pants Time Lords wear in a twist." Rose giggled as she gently placed the crystal back down. 

"Just put all that back in the storage cupboard where you found it, alright?" The Doctor demanded.

"Why can't we decorate the TARDIS? This place would look great with some garland and tinsel…"

"I am _not_ being forced into being cheerful for Christmas and _nor_ will my TARDIS."

Rose tilted her head. "Then why to do you have this box full of decorations?"

He frowned and pretended to fiddle with controls on the console. "I was a different man then."

Sensing his sadness, Rose walked over and grabbed his hand. "How about we celebrate Christmas out there?" She gestured her head toward the doors. "You said we landed," Rose peeked over at the screen on the console. "Christmas Day in the year 2020. So I say we go out there and show them what Christmas is all about!"

The Doctor thought. He'd had loads of Christmases with companions and each and every one of them were flooding his mind now. The lightening of the first Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center with Dodo and Steven. Shopping for presents in Earth's largest department store in the year 3,000 with Victoria and Jamie, who were both baffled. A gigantic snowball fight with Jo, Mike and the Brigadier and everyone else at UNIT. The amount of his memories went on and on. 

Before he had left to fight in the Time War, he'd packed up all the decorations and other valuables he deemed unnecessary and put them in a storage cupboard. 

The Doctor's instinct was to command that Rose put everything back in the cupboard and take her back to her mum and just forget about this. But, maybe it was the way she was looking up at him or perhaps squeezing his hand in reassurance, he wanted to go against what his mind told him to do. So he gave her a bright smile. "Fantastic," he said and they bounded outside into the snow.


End file.
